And the Raven Quoth
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: It's the summer between 'Order' and Prince' and Harry is spending it at 12 Grimmauld Place. A strange encounter with a girl leads to a mystery that will test boundaries of friendship and one's own sanity
1. Chapter 1

**Disappearing Shadows**

A light summer breeze blew serenely through an open window on the second floor of 12 Grimmauld Place on a late afternoon in August. Passerby would see no such building as they strolled aimlessly along the road. They would pass numbers 11 and then 13 and pay no mind. To them, there existed no number 12. But there also subsisted another faint difference with these passerby; they were not members of the Order of the Phoenix. Even if they had been of wizarding blood, had they not been privy to the house's existence, they too, like their Muggle neighbors, would walk blindly down the street.

As the wind sailed through that window of the invisible dwelling, faint footsteps reverberated in the hall. Inside this amazing edifice, a small group of devoted individuals work to promote goodness in the wizarding community. While that is all nice and good, they bear no importance to this tale. The light footfalls belong to a boy, a boy with jet-black hair and dazzling emerald eyes.

The footsteps draw nearer to the room with the open window. Young Harry Potter does not know why he is taking this course through the house. He was simply on his way to the kitchen when he suddenly had the urge to explore this particular hallway. The rooms that branched off were seldom used as the house had enough rooms elsewhere to accommodate its inhabitants. So, the 16-year-old made his way down the hall towards the last room on the right. The door stood ajar and as he reached it and pushed it open, a peculiar thing happened. All external light faded and the room appeared as if it were night.

As his eyes adjusted to the dramatic change, he took in the ambiance of the room. There was a small brick fireplace on the west wall. Directly in front of it sat an antique armchair. In the distorted light, it appeared to be reddish-brown, not very attractive to the youthful onlooker. Where windows should have resided was a large gray mass, like a small patch of fog. That struck the boy as odd but then again, he wasn't very used to wizarding houses. After all he'd only ever stayed at the Weasley's or here. Stepping farther into the room, he saw a bed. It looked as if it could sleep three or four adults with plenty of room to spare. He took a step towards the bed to get a closer look. Upon more in-depth scrutiny, he thought he saw a body draped across the width of the structure.

His eyes now accustomed to the dim surroundings determined that the figure was female. She had dark hair, almost as dark as his. Her whole body seemed to be haloed by a purple haze. Her lips, which appeared to be rimmed with a faint blue, were parted slightly. She wore tight fitting black slacks that accentuated her slight form. She wore a long sleeved tunic that fell halfway down her body, made of the same dark, taut material as the slacks. Her skin seemed eerily translucent, reminding him of Snape. She appeared to be dead, lifeless. This thought of stumbling upon a dead body set his stomach on edge. While he had seen people die, coming across this person freaked him out.

Somehow, she looked peaceful yet in pain at the same time. He reached out his hand tentatively to touch her cheek. He brushed the tip of his finger against it and found that it was smooth, smooth and warm. 'How odd' he thought. As his finger made contact with her skin, her eyes shot open and her hand flew out and grasped his wrist, pulling it away from her body. He tried to scream but the sound caught in his throat. He was looking straight into deep, dark, piercing blue eyes. He was mesmerized by their seemingly endless deepness. It was as if he forgot to scream.

She sat up briefly and gazed into his dazed and confused green eyes. It seemed that her firm grasp upon his wrist was all that was keeping her from falling over back into her previous position. Harry finally tore away from her gaze and looked down at her hand. On her middle finger, she wore a gold signet ring, adorned with the engraving of a small five-feathered arrow.

Without warning she began to loosen her iron grip on his aching wrist and began sliding backwards. This sudden change in pressure took the dark-haired teen by surprise. However, instead of letting go completely and falling, the girl slid her hand up until their hands where palm against palm. A shiver shot through Harry's body. His hand tingled as if there was some electric current passing between the two figures in the room enshrouded by unnatural darkness. Again her magnetic gaze swallowed him. In that moment, Harry heard a voice, a female voice and figured it to somehow belong to this ethereal creature in front of him.

"From your soul darkness gone and nothing more," the voice whispered inside his head.

And then she was gone. Upon her swift departure, the room brightened. Harry had to close his eyes to the augmented amount of sunlight that hit his sensitive retinas. After several minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and peered about him. The fireplace was still as it was in the darkness. However, the chair was not a reddish-brown but rather a deep navy blue. Directly to his left, where the 'fog' had resided were open windows letting in fresh air and beaming sunshine.

Harry spun around himself several times to make sure he was seeing the room correctly. He knew that only moments before it had been dim and dreary and that a girl had been lying on the bed. He shook his head to try and clear it but the phrase the girl had spoken in his mind kept repeating itself, 'From your soul darkness gone and nothing more'.

"What does that mean?" he muttered to himself in utter frustration.

"Who was she?" he asked the air around him.

With one last look around the room he turned and left, heading up to the third floor to find his friends. He found them in the girls' bedroom. Hermione sat on one bed, pouring over a large book. Ginny and Ron occupied the other bed, engrossed in a rather dull game of Wizard Chess. The famous teen strode quietly into the room and sat down on the floor next to the Weasleys.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," he said quietly but urgently.

All three of his companions looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. Hermione joined him on the floor. He took a deep, steadying breath before he began.

"I was wandering down a hallway on the second floor and I walked into the room at the end on the right.. It was really dark, like it was foggy outside," he began.

"Harry, it's sunny out," Hermione interjected.

"I know that!" he spat.

"Anyways, there was a girl lying a bed. She was really pretty. She had dark hair and deep blue eyes, but she looked dead," he continued.

The group let out a collective gasp. The girls exchanged looks of fear and Ron gulped rather loudly.

"But she was warm when I touched her," he added.

"She grabbed my hand. It scared the life out of me. And then I heard this voice in my head," he said, shuddering at the memory.

The three Gryffindors stared at him in disbelief and shock. It wasn't normal for anyone, even a wizard, to hear voices. They'd had that discussion in their second year when Harry had begun hearing the basilisk.

"From your soul darkness gone and nothing more," Harry repeated slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione queried arrogantly.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"Then she just disappeared…and the room got all bright," he finished.

"Harry that's impossible. A person can't make a room all dark and then just disappear and the room gets bright," Ginny countered.

"Yeah mate, Ginny's right," Ron vouched.

"You guys don't believe me?" Harry asked, hurt.

"Well it does seem very improbable," Hermione stated.

"I can't believe you lot don't believe me!" the dark haired boy grumbled.

"If I'd said it was Voldemort that I saw would you have believed me?" he shouted angrily.

"Well maybe it was…did your scar hurt?" Ginny asked.

"No, my scar didn't hurt!" he yelled.

"Harry, calm down," Ron ordered, looking his friend straight in the eyes.

"No! Why don't you all believe me?" he begged as he began pacing around the room.

"It's not that we don't believe you," Hermione began.

"It just doesn't sound like it actually happened," Ginny finished.

"Well it did," Harry muttered and stalked out of the room.

"I didn't want to lie to him," Ginny said quietly.

"None of us did Ginny," Hermione said, consoling her friend.

The following week passed in stiff silence and tedium. Harry had not forgiven his friends for not believing his tale of the mysterious girl. He hadn't in fact, come across the girl even though he visited the room every day until they left for Hogwarts. As the group collected last minute items before departing for Kings Cross Station, Harry did one last sweep of the room of disappearing shadows. It was shadow-less. Sighing, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and joined the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione to head off to the station.

Once on the train, Harry let his thoughts wander back to the room and the girl. She'd reminded him a bit of his father, with her deep blue eyes and dark hair. He shook his head at the thought. As he replayed the scene in his mind for what might have been the millionth time that week, he tried to focus on just her, how she looked before and after he touched her. The one thing that stood out in his mind was that her lips had retained that bluish outline. He wondered what all of this meant and whether it was something to really worry about or whether it was just his mind playing tricks on him to keep him occupied from the past months events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollowed Halls**

Doors slammed shut as bodies rushed out into the cool early October air. It was one of those esoteric days in mid fall when temperatures got rather cold. The sky loomed above, laced with thick gray clouds. A gentle wind gathered fallen leaves and made them twirl about one another in a serene dance. Students sat scattered over the grounds in small clusters. Down by the lake, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione discussing schoolwork. The trio had finally gotten back on speaking terms after a rather nasty row with Malfoy in which Ron had gotten detention and lost Gryffindor 30 points.

"Hermione, do you understand this assignment?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Um…not really. Do you Harry?" she replied and turned to face her friend.

He didn't respond. He was staring off towards the Forbidden Forest with what appeared to be a wistful and longing expression. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes but the young wizard didn't blink.

"Harry? Did you hear me?" Hermione questioned impatiently.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled and snapped his fingers.

Still the dark-haired wizard gave no response. Instead he stood and began walking slowly towards the entrance to the forest. Ron and Hermione jumped up and ran after him.

"Harry stop. Where are you going?" Hermione pleaded.

"Ron, go get Hagrid," the girl ordered.

"And hurry!" she shouted as Harry made his way at a slightly faster pace towards the dense mass of trees.

Ron sprinted across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. He made it there in record time and pounded on the door loudly with his fist. There was no answer.

"Hagrid open up!" the red head yelled desperately.

Footsteps could be heard and then the door was pulled open and Ron came face-to-face with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" the elderly woman asked.

"It's Harry. He got up and just started walking towards the forest. He isn't responding to anything…we've got to hurry," Ron explained and turned to catch up with Hermione.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, along with Hagrid and Fang closely followed him. By that time Hermione was hanging on for dear life. She was attempting to stop her friend at all costs. As they came to the edge of the forest, he simply shrugged her off, leaving her lying on the ground. The small group arrived only moments after Harry had entered the forest.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine…but I don't know about Harry," she confessed and the group headed in after the non-responsive boy.

Harry hadn't heard his friends' pleas. He had however, felt Hermione latch onto his arm as they neared the forest but she felt light, like a butterfly as he shrugged her off. He made his way slowly through the thick underbrush of the forest floor. It felt as if there was some invisible rope pulling him along. For a moment as he walked he became aware of the forest around him and was surprised that he made no sound as he moved. He wasn't sure where he was heading but he just kept going, being pulled by the invisible tether line.

Far behind him, the small group entered the forest and began cautiously making their way into its depths. Hagrid and Fang led the way along the floor of the woods, trying to avoid the clumps of crinkled leaves. They had to make their way at a somewhat slow pace in order for Professor McGonagall to keep up. Her accident the previous year had left her quite weak. Currently she was leaning heavily on her walking stick.

"Hagrid we need to stop for a minute," Hermione called from McGonagall's left.

Hagrid turned around and took the aged witch by the hand, helping her to sit down on a nearby rock. Seeing they were stopping, Ron heaved a sigh of relief and plopped down in the middle of the trail.

"Ron! Sit somewhere else," Hermione snapped.

"I'm too tired to move," he muttered.

"Shall I do it for you?" the bushy-haired girl growled, extracting her wand.

'Miss Granger there is no need for that," Minerva said sternly.

"Ron's fine where 'e is," Hagrid said quietly.

The group fell into silence as they took a much-needed rest. The forest was extensive and although they'd traveled only a short distance, the cluster of foliage had tired them out.

Harry neared the heart of the forest where there was a small clearing. As he drew nearer he thought he could make out the outline of a body. Once he arrived at the small tree-less opening he realized that there was indeed a figure standing there, or rather hovering several inches off the ground. It took his memory a split second to realize that this was the girl from the room. He took a cautious step towards her, trying to stay as quiet as he could. He didn't want to frighten her. Up until that point, her back had been towards him. With his first step into the clearing, she'd turned about face and her feet had made contact with the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Harry heard himself ask.

There was no answer. This meeting seemed quite different than the last. She was awake for one thing and this fact gave the boy some bizarre comfort. Without thinking he took two rather large steps and was standing face-to-face with her.

"I want you to see something," she said in a firm but subtle voice.

Without waiting for a response she took the stunned boy by the hand and the forest seemed to melt away, being replaced by a foggy looking haze. The duo found themselves in a dark hallway. Footsteps were coming from behind them at a frantic pace. Harry whirled around and saw his father running towards them. The boy tried to get out of the way but he seemed to be frozen in place. Instead of colliding, James simply sprinted through the two youths. It was as if they weren't even there. Shortly after his father had run through him, a shadowy form appeared from around the corner, Voldemort. The demonic wizard advanced quickly on his prey.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and James fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Harry wanted to scream but no sound passed through his vocal chords. In the blink of an eye they were in Lily and James's bedroom. There they found Lily, tears streaming down her face as the murderous creature advanced upon her and her infant treasure. Harry saw her crying but just stood there.

"Please no! Not my baby! Not my son!" the woman begged as she too suffered the same fate as her husband.

Now the baby was alone with the murderer of his parents. He looked so innocent yet so very afraid. Voldemort advanced on the child, wand brandished at the boy's body. An evil grin spread over the Dark Lord's face as he uttered the curse that should have done away with the child.

Teenage Harry stood there and watched as Voldemort tried to kill him. He couldn't believe what he saw; the spell seemed to bounce off of the little boy. It was if there was a shield enveloping the tiny baby.

'My mother's love,' he thought as the image dissipated to blackness.

"How do you feel?" the mystery maiden called, her soft voice echoing strangely in the darkness.

"I…I feel…" Harry began.

He was at a loss for words. He'd just witnessed his parents being murdered by his arch nemesis and he couldn't speak. It wasn't because he was struck with grief or anger. He was struck by something entirely different. He didn't feel anything at all. It was like all of his emotions had been numbed, cut off from the rest of him.

"I feel nothing…no pain…no anger…nothing," he finally managed to say.

He closed his eyes and gently shook his head. When he opened them, the clearing in the forest surrounded him. He spun around in a quick circle, a look of confusion on his features.

"It was only a memory," the blue-eyed female stated simply.

"Come, give me your hand," she instructed.

He did as he was told and he felt a rush of cool air as they disappeared from the forest. Not sixty meters away, the small search party advanced towards the clearing.

"I think I heard something," Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, my stomach…I'm starving," Ron replied, rubbing his grumbling abdomen.

The three adults just shook their heads and continued making their way to the edge of the tree-less area. Dark shadows played at the edges of the open space. Suddenly, a crash echoed from somewhere beyond the clearing.

"Oh no…not the spiders again…Hagrid why couldn't you have raised a giant butterfly or something?" Ron whined in a high pitched voice as he clung to the closest thing he could find, Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley…let go…MR. WEASLEY!" she shouted.

"S-sorry Professor," the red head mumbled apologetically as he let go of her arm.

The fur on the back of Fang's neck stood on end as he began to growl. Soon his growl grew to a fierce bark, his body going rigid. Out of the darkness of the trees beyond, a figure emerged. To everyone's surprise, and Ron's relief it was not a giant spider. Instead it was a fiery looking centaur. Immediately Fang stopped howling and cowered behind Hagrid's bulky form.

"Hello there Aryan," Hagrid greeted.

"Your kind are not welcome here," Aryan stated, staring the half giant straight in the eye, the centaur's dark topaz eyes shining wildly.

"We're lookin' fer Harry Potter," Hagrid explained.

"The one you seek is not here," the ancient creature snapped.

Suddenly the sound of hoof beats echoed through the forest, as a small pack of centaurs appeared, all looking rather angry. All of them carried bows and arrows. A select few grasped spears as well. The group of wizards bunched tightly together as they became surrounded by the pack.

"Centaurs are supposed to be wise and patient," Hermione sputtered as one of the spears was jabbed in her direction.

"Don't believe everything you read Miss Granger," Minerva stated quietly.

Far away from the forest, Harry and the stranger appeared at the front step of an old, run down house. Harry was about to ask where they were when he heard the girl's voice in his mind.

'Godric's Hollow,' she said.

Harry nodded slightly and pushed open the weather beaten door. It screeched heavily on its hinges. The pair stepped in and the ancient floorboards bent under their weight. The walls of the foyer had been decorated by time; spider webs clung to the upper portions of the walls while bits of old paint fell to the floor like acid snow. The sapphire-eyed girl moved farther into the house, walking towards an open doorway. Snapping out of his momentary fixation of his surroundings, he followed her. The pair quietly entered what turned out to be the kitchen. Harry glanced around him as a sense of familiarity washed over him.

"I used to live here," he murmured in a tone filled with awe.

The girl kept silent as a soft smile crept onto her unnaturally hued lips. Her raven black hair began to flutter about her shoulders as if being moved by an invisible breeze. At that moment, Harry turned to face the girl and his eyes widened to the size of gallions. There, hovering behind the girl were what appeared to be two ghosts, one male and the other female.

"Hello Harry dear," the female said quietly.

"M-Mum?" Harry stammered, dumbfounded.

"Yes darling," Lily replied as she glided to his side.

She leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his left cheek. His hand flew to the spot where her lips had touched him. He had actually felt the kiss. At this realization, a look of confusion filled his eyes.

"We're not ghosts son, we're spirits," James explained, seeing the puzzled look in his son's gaze.

"There's a difference?" the teenager questioned sheepishly.

"Yes. Spirits are bound to wherever it is they die," James continued, a look of sadness playing on his translucent face.

"Oh. Did you choose to become a spirit?" the boy queried.

"Well, in a way we did. We knew you'd somehow find your way back here," Lily interjected.

"And we wanted to be here when you did," James finished, shooting a playful grin at his wife.

All the while, the ethereal girl remained shrouded in silence. It was if the spirits of the Potters had not seen her. Upon their arrival she had taken her leave and retired to the couch in the living room. Harry had noticed she'd left but somehow was not concerned. His attention was focused on his parents.

Meanwhile, the search party was attempting to remedy their situation with the mass of angered celestial interpreting creatures. They were having very poor luck, as they were greatly outnumbered.

"We're not trying to get in anyone's way or anything…we're just trying to find one of our students Aryan," the Headmaster stated calmly, taking a step towards the leader of the pack.

"You have been warned. If you are found here again, you will not regress from this forest of your own volition," Aryan spat before he turned and galloped off, followed promptly by numerous sets of hoofs.

Hermione breathed a large sigh of relief as she put her wand back in her pocket and looked at the rest of the search party. It had been at least half an hour since they'd entered the forest and her nerves were beginning to fray.

"Professor Dumbledore, you think we'll find Harry?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure Miss Granger," the elderly man answered.

Back at Godric's Hollow, the mysterious girl reemerged in the kitchen and placed a slender hand on Harry's shoulder, startling him. The apparitions of his parents didn't seem to notice her. His emerald gaze met her sapphire and a thought passed between the two; '_It is time we take our leave_'. Harry gave her a look begging to stay longer but she merely shook her head. He sighed and returned his focus to his parents.

"I guess I'd better go. Will I be able to come back?" he muttered sullenly.

"I don't think so baby," Lily answered, running a motherly hand through his hair.

"I believe it's a one time thing," James added, patting his only offspring on the shoulder.

So Harry and his eerie companion made their way to the door and with one last glance at the interior of the dilapidated and decaying building, they took their leave. Once outside, Harry felt a sudden chill, pulling his robes about him to fight off the cold feeling. The raven-haired girl took his arm and nodded at him to close his eyes. Upon following her order, he felt the familiar navel jerk and knew they were once again using some sort of portkey. When he reopened his eyes, he was several feet into the forest on the opposite side of the clearing where he'd found the girl. He looked around him for any sign of her but came up empty handed. Slowly he made his way into the clearing, where he found the small search party. He looked at them in a daze.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, being the first to see him.

"What are you all doing here?" he questioned curiously.

"You just sort of got up and walked off into the forest," Ron supplied with a shrug.

"I did? I don't remember that. I know I was at Godric's Hollow. I got to see my parents. It was amazing," the famous wizard replied in awe but his happiness was turned south when he was met with skeptical looks.

"Harry that's impossible. How would you know where it is?" Ron queried.

"How would you get there, Mr. Potter? You have not yet received your apparition license and you do not have access to a portkey," Professor McGonagall added, looking at the boy incredulously.

"But I did see them. I was there…this girl…the girl from the room brought me," Harry explained frantically, looking to his friends for recognition.

"Harry no one but you saw her. It was probably just your imagination," Hermione stated blankly.

Before Harry could make another utterance of protest, the group of five escorted the confused and discontent teen back to the castle and straight to the Infirmary.

'_Why didn't they believe me?_' Harry pondered as he made the trek out of the forest and back to the stone fortification.


	3. Chapter 3

**Veiled Hearts**

Harry awoke the following morning in the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron flanked his bed on either side. Ron was slumped over, still asleep while Hermione sat reading some thick volume from the library. The famous boy wizard rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and ran his hand over the night table to his right, fumbling for his glasses. This noise startled Hermione from her reading. She marked her place and turned to face her friend, now sitting up against his pillows.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly so as not to disturb Ron.

"Fine. Why am I here?' he inquired, staring pointedly at her.

"Well…Dumbledore thought it best that---," Hermione began.

"Thought it best that what?" Harry interrupted in annoyance.

"That you needed rest. You haven't been yourself since summer Harry," his friend finished, her voice diminishing in volume.

"I told you I'm fine. I lost my godfather for Merlin's sake! What does he expect? Me to go about as if nothing has happened and that everything is all daisies and sunshine, the old fool," Harry snapped.

"Don't you dare insult him like that," Hermione hissed, rising to her feet in anger.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Harry spat back.

"You're unbelievable!" the brunette shouted, her hands balling into white-knuckled fists.

"Me? That's rich! Yeah, that's real rich Hermione," he snarled back, his green eyes flashing in anger.

"Look! This is stupid. Harry admit it, you're seeing things that no one else is. That's not healthy. You can't leave the Hospital Wing until Dumbledore says so," she finished, trying to calm down.

"What's all the yelling for?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Harry's being bullheaded," Hermione answered shortly, picking up her book and storming out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked lazily.

"I don't know," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ron, do you think I'm crazy?" Harry raised suddenly.

"Err…what?" Ron answered, baffled.

"D'you think I'm crazy. Do you really think I'm losing it, seeing things and people that aren't there?" Harry expounded.

"Well. I don't know. I mean, you saw into V-Vol, You-Know-Who's head last year. And we believed you. Why shouldn't we now," Ron replied, his voice faltering on the evil wizard's name.

"But this isn't Voldemort. I…I don't know what she is but I know it's not him," Harry affirmed passionately.

"Well. Maybe you just need to get a bit more rest mate. I'll see you around," Ron mumbled and made a quick exit.

Resigning himself to bed, Harry lay there for what seemed like hours. Madam Pomfrey checked in on him every so often to make sure he was resting comfortably, which he told her he was. Around lunchtime she brought him a tray of food. He picked at it silently, not feeling much like eating. With a sigh, he placed the tray on the table beside him and pushed the covers off. He was still in yesterday's clothing. As quietly as he could, he slipped out of the Hospital Wing. He stealthily made his way to Gryffindor Tower where he whispered the password and snuck up to his dormitory. He showered and changed his clothes. As he sat on his bed, his mind wandered to the previous day. He knew what he'd seen. It was real. There was a sound not far off in the distance.

"Oh bugger!" he muttered under his breath, scrambling out of the room and ducking behind a chair.

Just then Ginny walked into the Common Room, looking annoyed. Harry wanted to ask her what was wrong but that course of action would no doubt land him in trouble for sneaking out on Madam Pomfrey. Praying she was heading to her dormitory, Harry held his breath behind the piece of furniture. At that moment the fates seemed to be on his side because Ginny was indeed going straight to her dorm. Eyeing the portrait hole cautiously, Harry stood up to his full height and slipped from behind the chair. Within a few breath-held moments he was out of the Common Room. The young wizard began to sneak back to the corridor that led to the Hospital Wing when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He changed course and began to follow in the direction he had seen the shadow go. It seemed to be leading him in circles. He could have sworn he saw that painting at least twice. Finally it stopped and Harry caught up to it. It was however, not a shadow, but a cloaked individual. The boy wizard, suddenly growing nervous, drew his wand.

"Turn around…slowly," he ordered, trying to keep his voice steady.

The figure obliged and turned to reveal the girl with the raven-black hair and the startling blue eyes. The sixteen-year-old breathed a heavy, audible sigh of relief. He had thought it was a Death Eater trying to lure him into at trap. He relaxed a bit more and lowered his wand.

"You know, you have everyone thinking I'm crazy," he said, leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Do you think you're crazy?" she asked coolly, her voice barely above a whisper but somehow Harry heard it loud and clear.

"No. At least…I don't think so," he said indecisively.

"Well that's all that's important," she said authoritatively.

"I guess," Harry muttered with a shrug.

"I want to show you something. It's very important," she stated suddenly and urgently.

"Err…what?" the emerald-eyed teenager questioned warily.

"You will see. Hurry, we haven't much time," she ordered and without waiting for him to comply she took his hand in hers.

The next thing Harry knew he was standing in the Department of Mysteries, more specifically the room with the veil. He was rooted to the spot. It was as if he had traveled back in time. He was watching the events of the past June all over again. He saw Neville tripping up the stairs, breaking the prophecy. But more importantly, he saw Bellatrix LeStrange aiming the curse at his godfather that would ultimately land him through the veil and into the waiting arms of death. His gaze followed the slow motion as Sirius's body was hit with the spell. The older wizard's eyes widened in surprise and his body arched and flew through the air in a frame-by-frame like motion until he disappeared. Suddenly a voice broke Harry's focus.

"How do you feel?" it asked, sounding oddly familiar.

There was that question again. Once more, Harry had to take time and really contemplate an answer. He'd witnessed the death of his only father figure and as before he felt cut off.

"Nothing," he answered shortly, a sudden chill enveloping him.

The girl said nothing but gently took him by the arm. In mere seconds they were back in the hallway. Harry looked only slightly startled this time. He had been expecting something like this to occur.

"Let me guess it was just a memory?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she said coolly, looking down the corridor for a brief moment before stepping towards the famous wizard.

Wordlessly she took his wrist and pulled him into a nearby alcove before disappearing once more. This time when they appeared in the room with the veil, it was empty. The only noise was coming from behind the veil, the strange other worldly whispers. From behind the strange shifting curtain, a shimmering figure emerged. It came into focus as it drew closer to the duo. Harry's mouth dropped open as he realized it was Sirius.

"S-Sirius?" he questioned in shock.

"Hello Harry," Sirius replied sounding a little sad.

"I…I saw my parents yesterday," Harry exclaimed happily.

"I know. James told me. Said it was real hard to see you go," Sirius continued walking right up to his godson and giving him a hug.

Harry beamed with excitement as he felt his Godfather's embrace. He wasn't dreaming. He couldn't be. Sirius was here and that was all that mattered.

"Are you a spirit too?" Harry asked as they backed away to look at each other.

"I suppose so yeah," Sirius replied with a shrug.

"That veil thing just sorta keeps you here. That's why you hear all the voices. We're all just hanging around. It isn't so bad really. It's sort of like your own personal heaven," he mused, a somewhat wistful smile on his lips.

"You're handling this a lot better than I am," Harry said.

"Yeah? Well I guess you have more to be upset about. Not much I can do on my end being dead and all. Who would have thought I'd be this…comfortable with having kicked the bucket," the scruffy looking man said with a chuckle.

"You've been handling it very well though Harry despite all you've had to deal with. Your Mum and Dad are very proud. I am too. They've always been proud of you, you know," Sirius added, eyeing the veil oddly.

"I know," Harry remarked softly, noticing where Sirius's gaze now rested.

"Do you have to go back?" the boy queried sadly.

"I'm afraid so Harry," his Godfather replied, giving him one final hug.

Harry nodded and returned the embrace full force. He pulled away teary-eyed and walked Sirius back to the edge of the veil.

"So this is really goodbye," Harry breathed, dabbing at the edges of his eyes.

"How about, until next time," Sirius suggested, also trying to hide his own tears.

"Ok. Until next time," Harry whispered as he stepped away and watched Sirius disappear behind the veil once more.

Harry slowly turned around and came face-to-face with the girl. He jumped slightly but caught himself. He stared motionlessly and silently into her deep blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to express how he felt. It was as if his emotions were going nuts, flickering on and off. Without a word exchanged between the two, Harry felt the portkey sensation and knew they would return to Hogwarts. He opened his eyes to find himself standing outside the door to the Hospital Wing. Ever since Sirius had vanished behind the veil, he'd been trying to gather words together to make a coherent thought. Finally he managed to say something.

"Why now? Why couldn't I have met them before?" he questioned, turning around expecting to see the girl only to find she was gone.

"Harry, who are you talking to?" came the gentle voice of Hermione as she appeared from around the corner.

"I…she was just here. I was just with Sirius. He's doing well," Harry said.

Hermione's shoulders dropped as she let out a sigh. She took Harry by the forearm and steered him back into the Infirmary and back to his bed. She pulled the chair she had vacated very close to the bed and leaned forward.

"Look Harry. Sirius is dead. You need to accept that," she said quietly.

"I know he's dead Hermione," Harry hissed back.

"But I know what I saw. He hugged me and I felt it. We talked. Why doesn't anyone believe me? That girl…she just shows up and she takes me there," he said, babbling.

"Harry no one has seen this girl," Hermione protested firmly.

"I don't know why I'm the only one who can see her!" Harry railed in frustration.

Hermione shook her head and got up and walked off in search of Madam Pomfrey. The two witches emerged shortly afterwards, Madam Pomfrey carrying a phial. She handed it to Harry with instructions to drink it. It was a sleeping draught. Grudgingly, Harry took the potion and downed it. Almost immediately he began to feel very sleepy. He was conscious long enough to remove his glasses and place them on the table.

"I hope this helps. He's really got me worried," Hermione whispered as Madam Pomfrey led her to the door.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. He'll be fine," Poppy said as the young girl solemnly exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Introductions**

Harry remained in the Hospital Wing with round the clock surveillance by the Order for the next two weeks. When both Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were satisfied that Harry had not gone wandering off with invisible people, they let him leave. He now sat in the Common Room, staring out the window when Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him.

"How you doing mate?" Ron asked.

"I…I'm fine…I think. Well…actually I don't know. I haven't seen her in two weeks. But maybe you are right…maybe I am going crazy," he mumbled.

"Harry if you haven't seen this girl in two weeks maybe it was just hallucinations," Hermione said.

"Or grief," Ron piped.

"I don't know," Harry muttered before falling into silence.

"Come on. We've got Potions. Don't want to be late and get detention with Snape," Ron said, pulling himself out of the chair.

Hermione joined him and Harry finally dragged himself out of the chair. The threesome headed down to the dungeons to join their fellow classmates. Not five minutes after the trio arrived, Snape came stalking down the hallway. He stopped as he opened the door and caught sight of Harry.

"Well, well. It appears our young hero has returned to us," he drawled.

"Nice to see you too," Harry muttered as he entered the room.

Harry took his seat and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at the board and began gathering the materials and instruments he would need to concoct the potion for the day. He pulled out his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ on the process of preparing the ingredients. He slowly began dicing up the dragon heartstring. His mind was wandering elsewhere when suddenly he turned his head and nearly took off his own finger. There standing next to him was the girl with the blue eyes and lips. He stared, his mouth gaping, as she stared back. He blinked several times but she did not disappear.

"Potter what are you gaping at?" Professor Snape snarled.

"N-nothing Sir," Harry answered.

"Then get back to work. Five points from Gryffindor," Severus barked.

Harry averted his gaze and closed his mouth. Trying to appear as normal as he could, he returned to making his potion. Unfortunately, the girl sat down next to him, making it impossible for him to ignore her looming presence.

"What do you want?" he muttered through tightly pressed lips.

"I need to show you something," she answered.

"Look. It was great meeting my parents and seeing Sirius again, but I don't want to go on any more of your bloody adventures," he hissed.

"Potter shut up! That's another ten points for disrupting my class," Severus spat.

Just then Harry caught Draco staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and covered his mouth to stifle the sound. Harry glared at him only half-heartedly. He knew he'd just made a fool of himself but he didn't need Malfoy reminding him. The dark-eyed girl seemed to sense this from Harry and deftly grabbed his cutting knife. The sixteen-year-old caught sight of the missing object just as she tossed it across the room, causing it to land deeply in Draco's palm. Harry's face paled to within several shades of his ornery Potions Master as he realized what she'd done and that he would undoubtedly be blamed for it. All Harry could do was stare. Somehow, the act had paralyzed him.

"Aaaah!" the Slytherin boy wailed, growing faint as the blood began to seep from the wound.

"What are you screaming about Mr. Malfoy?" Snape queried from his desk.

"Potter…attacked me!" he screamed.

"Potter what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing! The Headmaster will hear about this!" Professor Snape bellowed as he strode over to the whimpering blonde and dislodged the weapon.

"Come with me Mr. Malfoy," he ordered and Draco gladly complied.

Without waiting, Harry grabbed his bag and bolted from the room. Little did he know that all of his classmates were staring after him in disbelief and confusion. Ron began to stand up and follow but Hermione grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let him go," she said quietly.

"But he just attacked Malfoy…for no reason," Ron retorted.

"I know that Ron. Just…let him be," she finished in a hushed voice as Professor Snape returned.

"What are you idiots staring at! Just because Potter's decided to draw unbelievable amounts of attention to himself does not mean you all can just gaze about as if you don't have a brain in your pathetic little heads" he boomed menacingly.

As everyone turned back to inspect simmering cauldrons and read the next set of directions, Harry sprinted as fast as he could away from the dungeons. The first place he encountered where he was sure not too many other people would be was the library. He ran in and headed to the back for a secluded table. He found one behind a bookshelf near the Restricted Section that looked out onto the lake. He flung himself down into the chair and held his head in his hands. He was finally convinced that everyone else was right. He was going insane and it scared him, more than seeing into Voldemort's head. He felt hot tears falling from his gem-liked eyes but he didn't care. His glasses began to fog up as he continued to sob.

"It's nothing to cry over," came the cool, unmistakable voice of the girl that had so recently plagued him.

"Get away from me," Harry hissed angrily.

"I told you I need to show you something," she said, seating herself across from him.

"I said leave me alone," he spat.

"Merlin what am I doing? I'm talking to myself that's what. Great I really am loony," he moaned.

"So your opinion has changed? You no longer think yourself sane?" she commented airily.

"No I do not think myself sane," he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Look at me," she ordered.

"No," Harry whined defiantly.

She did not respond. Instead she laid her hand down on the table with a 'wham'. The sudden sound and movement of the table caused the boy to look up out of impulse.

"You want answers. It is time you were given them," she remarked.

"This isn't happening. You aren't real," he mumbled trying to convince himself she was not there.

"You are not crazy," she stated firmly, locking onto his gaze.

"Prove it," Harry snapped.

"My name is Reva," she began.

Harry did not comment. He just stared at her. He had the sudden feeling that he was being tricked, that maybe this really was Voldemort's doing. Yet, he could not feel angry or hateful or any emotion associated with the situation.

"So…you're just going to give me answers to any question I ask is that it?" he asked slowly.

"Within reason," she answered.

"Ok then why is it that whenever I'm around you I can't feel anger or hatred or any negative emotion?" Harry inquired.

"A very good question. However, before I can answer that there are certain things you must know," she said, in essence avoiding his question.

"Oh? Like what?" Harry shot back.

"It is imperative that you believe that I am real," she stated more firmly than Harry had anticipated.

"Ok. I believe you're real," Harry muttered.

"Good. Now. You must also know that meeting your parents and seeing your godfather were also real," she continued.

"Ok. Why did I meet them?" he queried.

"I will get to that," she said.

"Now. Returning to your question regarding your emotions going…on and off. You have been grieving Harry. But both times, when you witnessed the death of those you loved," she began.

"You were there with me. You asked me how I felt," Harry interrupted.

"Yes. You see Harry, I am your hate and fear and anger," she finished cryptically.

"Excuse me?" Harry remarked, eyeing her incredulously.

"You're telling me I'm supposed to believe my emotions have been walking around invisible to everyone else and getting me in trouble?" He seethed.

"I am merely a personification of these emotions Harry. You detached yourself from your grief when Sirius died. You created me so you would not have to deal with the pain of losing him," she orated.

"Well that was clever of me wasn't it," the boy snapped.

"Would you like to know why I brought you to meet your parents and see Sirius?" Reva questioned.

"If you wouldn't mind," the boy wizard answered in a mocking tone.

"Hearing everyone else tell you they all loved you isn't enough. You needed to hear it straight from them in order to do what you must do," she explained.

"I needed to hear from them that they loved me so I can defeat Voldemort? How does that work?" he asked.

"Just believe me when I say it will make all the difference when the time comes," the blue-eyed girl said.

"And now to address your final question as to why only you can see me," she said, a knowing smile on her eerily hued lips.

"Yeah. Why have you gone about making everyone, including myself think I'm going mental," Harry commented.

"I had to. What I showed you had to be done in private without anyone following us. It was for the best that everyone believe you were wandering off by yourself. I can, however, reveal myself to them and I will," she said, a small smirk toying at the edges of her mouth.

"Why'd you attack Malfoy?" Harry inquired.

"He was making fun of you. He deserved it," she replied, smirking fully now.

"Oh. Well yeah, that makes sense," Harry said with a nod.

"So, uh. Can you reveal yourself now. I need to talk to Ron and Hermione and it would really help if they could see you," he said hopefully.

"Yes. It is time that your peers and elders see me, for their own safety," Reva murmured.

"Will I ever be able to feel everything you represent again?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes. In time, everything will work itself out," she responded as she too rose from her seat.

"So does that mean that I defeat Voldemort?" Harry questioned with a hopeful glint.

"Don't forget Harry. I'm part of you and you are quite dreadful at Divination. So I do not know whether you will succeed in your task or not," she said.

"Great. I have to worry about convincing everyone I don't need a permanent room in St. Mungo's and whether or not Voldemort kills me," he muttered as they exited the library, a very confused Madam Pince staring after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nevermore, nevermore**

Harry made his way towards the Common Room with Reva right behind. Students in the hall stopped to stare at the strange girl following Harry. The duo rounded a corner and found a vacant hallway.

"I never thought I'd be happy and annoyed people could actually see you at the same time," Harry muttered.

Reva remained silent. They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady however it was vacant. Harry swore under his breath and scowled at the empty frame. The duo waited several minutes before the occupant of the painting returned.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to get in if it's alright with you," Harry grumbled.

"Password?" she queried, nonplussed.

"Treacle Tart," the raven-haired boy said dully.

The piece of artwork swung forward to allow the boy and his companion entrance to the cozy Common Room. Harry strode in and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table, leaning over books, quills poised in their hands. He walked over and took a seat in the unoccupied chair to Ron's left.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Where've you been mate? Snape was furious," Ron said, looking up from his essay.

"I was in the library, figuring out that I'm not mental," Harry replied softly, trying to attract undue attention to their conversation.

"Harry. This morning you thought you were? What changed?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"She did," Harry answered, pointing at Reva.

The ethereal girl summoned a chair and joined the trio. Hermione took the girl in with her sharp brown eyes while Ron stared, transfixed. The bushy-haired teenager finally had to elbow him in the stomach to make him close his mouth.

"Who is she?" Hermione inquired, addressing Harry as if the girl did not exist.

"Her name is Reva. She's the one I saw in the room and the one who has been taking me to meet my parents and Sirius," Harry explained, glancing between his two friends to gaze their response.

"You mean to tell me that you did in fact meet your parents and Sirius who are in fact dead?" Hermione questioned, unbelieving.

"Well yes. I mean they were spirits but still," Harry continued.

"And how come all of a sudden we can see her then?" Ron piped up for the first time since he'd seen Reva.

"Because I have chosen to show myself," Reva replied, piercing the redhead with her blue stare.

"Oh," Ron gulped nervously.

"So why are you showing Harry of this and why him?" Hermione probed.

"She's err…part of me," Harry orated, trying to gain control of the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Ron and Hermione gasped in unison.

"Err…could you explain it to them?" Harry asked Reva, who nodded in response.

"Upon the death of his godfather, he detached himself from his grief and anger. Thus, unknowingly he created me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"So you're a personification of Harry's anger and grief and hate?" Hermione concluded.

"Precisely," Reva answered, turning the edges of her blue hued lips up into a brief smile.

"How'd you figure that out?" Ron asked bewildered.

"It's not that difficult Ronald," the auburn-haired girl huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"So um, do you think I should go tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked of his two best friends.

"No. The Headmaster will be alerted to my presence on his own," Reva remarked curtly.

"Ok," Harry muttered slightly taken aback.

The four fell into an awkward silence punctuated only be the other people in the room writing on parchment or turning pages in books. Harry sighed deeply and found himself supporting his head with his left hand as he gazed around the table. Their boredom and silence was suddenly ended by a very loud scream, the wailing voice of Moaning Myrtle.

"What's Myrtle doing out of her bathroom?" Ron muttered.

"Invasion! We're being invaded!" She wailed, somehow echoing throughout the entire school.

Harry scrambled from his seat and rushed to the nearest window. He saw his worst fears confirmed. A swarm of black robed, white masked figures were descending upon the front doors of the castle.

"Death Eaters," he spat before rushing out of the Common Room.

Ron, Hermione and Reva followed after him hurriedly. They caught up with him some way down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. They were however intercepted by none other than Professor Snape.

"The fight is that way Potter. Where do you think you're running to!" He snapped venomously and pointing in the direction he was headed.

"I need to see the Headmaster," Harry seethed, trying to push past the surly man.

"See him about what?" the double agent queried in a bored tone.

"Well…about why everything thinks I've gone mental," Harry said sheepishly.

"It's too late for that. Suck it up and face him Potter. It's time to fulfill your destiny," the Potions Master smirked and dragged the quartet along with him.

They arrived at the scene of destruction some ten minutes later. Ginny Weasley lay on the ground, nursing a fractured wrist, glaring harshly at Peter Pettigrew. He was giggling uncontrollably at the young girl as she tried to cast a spell and hold her wrist simultaneously.

"_Levicorpus_," Ron and Harry shouted at the rat anamagus and swung him into a nearby wall.

Ron rushed to his sister's aid while Harry watched as Snape sent Lucius Malfoy sprawling before him. He tried to make out what the dark-haired man was saying above all of the noise but couldn't. He saw several Order members dueling. He spotted Bellatrix LeStrange facing off against Tonks. He smiled but had to duck an incoming curse, taking Hermione with him. Harry looked and saw that Reva had been hit; yet all she did was stand there. She opened her left hand sent a green beam back at the sender who fell to the ground, lifeless. As Harry's emerald gaze followed the beam, he caught sight of Voldemort walking toward the boy wizard.

"Well Harry. The time has come for you to say goodbye," he hissed evilly.

"Goodbye to what? I'd gladly say goodbye to you," Harry snarled raising his wand.

"Tut, tut dear boy. You don't have it in you to kill me," the Dark Lord spat maliciously.

"Oh yes I do!" Harry bellowed, recalling what Reva had said about the need for him to meet his parents and see Sirius again.

He tried to will the killing curse out of his wand but it would not come. He tried to block out his nemesis's maniacal laughter. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"You are not meant to end him with that spell," it said.

"Well what else am I supposed to use," he muttered under his breath.

"Caedo casso abeo," it murmured, seeming to fade in and out suddenly.

"Err…_abeo_," Harry said with a swish of his wand.

Suddenly Voldemort disappeared into thin air. Everyone stopped and stared at the boy with the outstretched wand. The Death Eaters began to back away slowly, being quickly surrounded by Order members. Harry blinked and shook his slightly from side to side. Before he knew what was happening he fainted.

He woke up a half hour later in the Hospital Wing. Ginny was sitting next to him, her wrist good as new. Ron and Hermione were a few beds down, talking to Remus who had suffered from a large gash on his stomach.

"How's your wrist?" Harry asked, sitting up against his pillows.

"It's fine. I can't say the same for Pettigrew though. You and Ron messed him up pretty good with that swing," Ginny answered a smile on her face.

"That was brilliant Harry," Ron said, coming over to his friend, followed by Hermione.

"Uh…thanks Ron," Harry mumbled as he saw Reva approach the group surrounding Harry's bed.

"Don't congratulate him yet," She said eerily.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry shot nervously, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You didn't say the spell correctly. You didn't kill him. Just vanishing him won't work," she began.

"What are you talking about? I've never even heard of the spell, Reva," Harry ranted.

"That spell is the kill, destroy and vanish the object or person it is cast at," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh," Harry stated blankly.

"So what happens now?" Ron questioned, his voice unnaturally high.

"Well he will come back and Harry will have to recite the spell in its entirety in order for Voldemort to be fully conquered," Reva explained, eyeing Ron oddly.

There was a scream in the hall before any of them could respond to what Reva had said. The members of Order who could respond to the cry of distress rushed out of the room and Ginny and Ron joined them. Harry leapt out of bed and began to follow when Hermione caught his arm.

"Harry please be careful," she said softly, leaning in and giving him a gentle, brief kiss on the cheek.

"I…I will," Harry murmured, amazed as he entered the hall.

There he found the Order and his best friends all crowded together, their wands collectively drawn and pointing at one single target; Voldemort.

"That was a lovely disappearing act you pulled Harry but I'm afraid it was rather second-rate," the snake-like man cackled upon seeing Harry.

"Well you are going to be amazed this time around," Harry sneered.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Swing me around like a pi�ata?" the evil man snickered.

"_Caedo casso abeo_," Harry spoke clearly, giving his wand a downward flick and sideways swish.

Voldemort's red slit-like eyes opened in shock as he was hit was hit was a black beam. The beam expanded and engulfed the wizard and went right through him. It appeared that the beam was tearing him apart within itself. Just as suddenly as it had all began, the beam and Voldemort vanished into thin air. Harry stared and gulped loudly, lowering his wand.

"He's gone this time for good," he heard Reva from behind him.

"Thank god," everyone breathed.

Snape walked up to Harry and extended his hand. Harry stared at it a moment before shaking it. He eyed the tall man curiously.

"That was to prove I'm on your side," he muttered before walking off.

Harry just gawked, as did many of the other people in the hall. Ron had to stifle a fit of gut-wrenching giggles as the black cloak swished around a corner. Harry suddenly felt very tired.

"I'm going to go take a nap," he announced and headed back to the Hospital Wing.

He awoke the following morning. Breakfast was waiting on his side table and he munched contently on a bit of toast, enjoying the relative silence of the room. He set his empty tray back on the table and turned his head. There standing beside his bed was Reva, silent as ever. She looked at the occupants of the other beds before waved her hand and the curtains around Harry's bed closed, encircling her.

"Morning," Harry said cheerily.

"You did well," Reva murmured, sitting down on the edge of the boy's bed.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you. You were right. Being able to draw on the experiences with my parents and Sirius gave me the courage and confidence I needed to defeat him. Thank you," Harry answered.

"It is time for me to go," she said, a look of almost sadness in her blue eyes.

"Go? But you're a part of me! You said I'd eventually be able to feel what you represent," Harry gawked, slightly annoyed.

"You will. By my leaving, you regain control of these emotions. It won't hurt. Just close your eyes," she instructed quietly as she took his hand in hers.

Harry closed his eyes and took a surprised gasp in. One moment her hand was firmly grasped in his and then the next he held nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around. The drapes were still pulled shut but he was alone. He felt something thud against his chest. He looked down to find he was wearing a pendant. He saw it resembled Reva's ring; except now it was a flat disk with the five-feathered arrow. Just as he pulled the hangings aside, Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked, beaming.

"I'm fine. You're happy. What for?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I…well Hermione and I are…together," Ron explained proudly as Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Harry. That kiss yesterday, it was you know like a brother-sister thing," she said sheepishly.

"Oh of course," Harry said, waving it off.

"Harry could I talk to you alone?" Ginny piped nervously.

Harry nodded and the other two went off to go visit Remus again. Ginny fiddled with her hands before sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry. I…I like you. I always have and you know that," Ginny stammered, blushing to a shade that matched her fiery red hair.

"Gin. Yes, I'll go out with you," Harry said, leaning over and giving her a delicate kiss on the lips.

She smiled wide as her brother and Hermione returned. Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and back again before bursting into a grin of his own.

"Treat her good mate," Ron said with a nod.

"Where's Reva gone to? I haven't seen her since last night,' Hermione remarked, looking around.

"Well you remember how she was a personification of my feelings?" Harry began, the other three nodding.

"Well she err got I guess absorbed back into me," he finished, pointing at the pendant.

"Oh wow. What did it feel like?" Hermione wanted to know, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Well nothing really. She was there one minute, her hand in mine. Then she was gone the next," the victorious wizard said with a shrug.

"I just hope it never happens again. I mean it was kind of nice to not feel grief and stuff but I'd rather have all my feelings in tact," Harry said with a chuckle as the foursome prepared to enjoy the rest of the day and the year, Voldemort-free.


End file.
